


A Very Merry Devilish Christmas

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: A short and fluffy LuciferxReader Christmas one-shot





	A Very Merry Devilish Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a few more like this for Christmas

“Come on It’s Christmas. The lights, the tree, they’re traditions Luce,” You laughed as you followed the Archangel around the corner.

“Bringing trees indoors, special food and gifts. Human traditions are odd,” Lucifer returned tapping his chin with his index finger before stopping under the bunker’s kitchen doorway.

“I guess they’re a bit strange but I think they’re fun,” You added leaning on the doorframe across from him. You smiled up at him, your eyes running over his tousled blonde hair. You had always liked the angel, ever since your brothers, Sam and Dean, had brought him to the Bunker and, much to their dismay, he had a soft spot for you. Your eyes continued upward, passed his that seemed to be lost in thought, before stopping in surprise at the green leaves above your head. ‘It was probably Dean’s doing’ you laughed to yourself as you looked away from the mistletoe and back to Lucifer who had returned his gaze to you. Quickly leaning forward, you placed a chased kiss to his chilled lips, placing your hand on his cheek. You pulled back a bit too quickly to gauge his reaction only to see his slightly bewildered expression.

“Merry Christmas Luce,” His signature devilish smirk mirrored on your face as you turned to walk down the hall.

“Merry Christmas (y/n),” He called after you, a grin spreading on his face as well as he watched you round the corner.


End file.
